El Regalo de los Ardley
by CandyFan72
Summary: Mini fic - un obsequio de bodas transforma las vidas de 3 parejas en la familia Ardley, introduciendo a los jovenes al placer del Kamasutra. Inspirado por una sugerencia de mi amiga de travesuras Chiquita Andrew. Solo para mayores de edad!


Los personajes perteneces a Misuki e Iragashi –

Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro

Cualquier parecido a otro fic es coincidencia y sin intención.

Esta idea una sugerencia de mi amiga y compañera Brujita Chiquita Andrew (**T**ons **Q**ue **M**ami), a quien le debo mucho.

Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño a todas las madres en la Cabaña.

**El regalo de los Ardley**

Primavera.

Verano.

Otoño.

Invierno.

Cuatro estaciones marcando el tiempo día a día, mes tras mes; un año dando paso a otro más. Pero en la mansión Ardley las cosas eran diferentes ya que el paso de los años en la vida de Candy y Albert, eran ahora marcados por el llanto y sonrisas de su primer hijo, William Anthony Ardley.

Nueve meses después de su boda la joven pareja tuvo la increíble bendición de recibir el regalo que era su primogénito, un rubio querubín quien a sus 18 meses de vida disfrutaba de la atención indivisa de un par de padres devotos que se reían asombrados por cada balbuceo y gorjeo de su hijo.

Incluso dos años después de su boda, la sorpresiva llegada de ese paquete energético de alegría todavía tenía sus vidas patas arriba, y la pasión desenfrenada que disfrutaron durante su luna de miel era casi un recuerdo lejano.

Como todos los buenos padres su prioridad era el bienestar de su bebé, y su tiempo a solas como marido y mujer era escaso, mas a diferencia de la mayoría de las parejas adineradas los esposos Ardley se negaron a contratar a una niñera para cuidar a su hijo, prefiriendo hacerse cargo de todo ellos mismos.

En la gran mansión en Chicago tenían un área separada: un pequeño apartamento lejos de todos y, siendo así, eran capaces de vivir de una manera similar a la forma en que habían vivido juntos en aquel otro pequeño apartamento del edificio Magnolia... claro, sólo que con más ruido y menos sueño.

Ese día comenzó como tantos otros: un niño enfadado por un par de dientes que comenzaban a romper sus encías y Candy agotada después de que Anthony decidió levantarse a las dos de la madrugada, llorando a gritos para luego negarse a dormir tranquilamente. La joven madre hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener a su bebé tranquilo, ya que no quería despertar a su buen esposo. Albert había sido de gran ayuda la noche anterior, dándole la oportunidad de dormir mientras él se enfrentaba a la ira y las encías inflamadas de su hijo.

Esa mañana, después de un rápido desayuno, Albert se retiró a su pequeña oficina en esa área personal de la mansión pues quería terminar todo su trabajo pendiente para poder disfrutar libremente todo el fin de semana con su familia. Candy llevo a Anthony a jugar en los extensos jardines hasta la hora del almuerzo, ya que después de la comida el pequeño Ardley tendría su hora de siesta.

Sin embargo a diferencia de la mayoría de los días cuando estaba muerta de cansancio, la joven madre tenía algo especial programado para esa hora, y lo último que haría sería dormir... durante esa siesta ella haría algo que había estado planeando durante días.

Candy echaba de menos la magia de los momentos íntimos con su marido. Ella sabía intrínsecamente que él era un hombre apasionado, pero también era muy considerado de lo cansada que ella estaba al final de cada día. Todavía hacían el amor con frecuencia, pero normalmente eran encuentros apresurados, siempre preocupados por la posibilidad de que sus gemidos de placer despertaran al bebe durmiendo en la habitación contigua a la suya.

Ese día, cuando finalmente logró poner a su bebé en la cuna después de comer, Candy no pudo evitar sonrojase furiosamente al recordar los prolongados períodos amorosos durante su luna de miel: hubieron días en los que no hicieron nada más que pasar todo el día haciendo el amor una y otra vez, deteniéndose sólo para comer o dormir brevemente.

"¡Con razón regrese de la luna de miel con nauseas y fatiga!" se rio en sus adentros, pasando por su recamara para sacar de su cómoda un paquete envuelto con un enorme pañuelo de seda rojo y atado cuidadosamente con un listón de terciopelo negro.

0o0o0o0

Trabajando en su pequeña oficina, Albert a menudo perdía toda noción de tiempo, centrándose en el próximo contrato para ser revisado o firmado, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando una carpeta más era cerrada y finalmente lista para ser archivada. Ese día Albert tenía que trabajar con rapidez, ya que Archie llegaría más tarde para recoger todas las carpetas que serian llevadas a los archivos de la oficina principal.

A pesar de que su propia boda con Annie se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas, Archie era un firme partidario y una ayuda indispensable para la joven familia Ardley mientras ambos rubios luchaban por encontrar el equilibrio ideal entre las obligaciones de trabajo y las del clan con su nueva vida familiar.

Albert se rió entre dientes al recordar cómo Archie literalmente tomo el cargo de jefe del clan dos semanas después del nacimiento de Anthony, cuando ambos padres se encontraron completamente agotados y aturdidos por todo el ruido y conmoción que podía generar una criatura tan pequeña como su hijo. Gracias a Archie, Albert fue capaz de quedarse en casa por tres meses y ayudar a Candy a cuidar del bebé, tomando turnos para arrullar al pequeño en sus brazos, cantando canciones de cuna y tratando de tranquilizarse el uno al otro diciendo que ningún niño se había muerto sólo por llorar inagotablemente.

A pesar de que apenas había mordisqueado el almuerzo que Candy le llevo a la oficina, el joven suspiro satisfecho al notar que definitivamente estaba a punto de terminar su tarea. Esbozando una sonrisa Albert se felicito a sí mismo, pensando en los muchos placeres que compartiría con su esposa ese fin de semana que estaría completamente libre de obligaciones laborales…

Si lograba convencer a Patty y Stear de cuidar a Anthony por un par de horas ese fin de semana, tendría la oportunidad de amar a su esposa como deseaba. Estaba seguro que si ellos sacaban a Anthony a dar un paseo por la ciudad, ¡tendría por lo menos dos horas disponibles para hacerle el amor a su esposa de diez maneras diferentes! Gracias a Dios Candy ya no estaba amamantado al pequeño… el suplicio de ver ese par de pechos rellenos y turgentes sin poder ponerles un dedo encima fue una tortura inimitable. ¡Ahora esos pechos nuevamente estaban hechos solo para su boca y se proponía disfrutar de ellos después de tanto tiempo! Un glorioso calor comenzó a nacer en su entrepierna, amenazando con romper la concentración de su trabajo.

Su concentración fue interrumpida de todas maneras... pero no por la cálida sensación pulsátil dentro de su pantalón.

No… su interrupción llegó en la forma de un par de suaves golpes en la puerta, y él sonrió al imaginarse su rubia parada, esperando impaciente como una niña a que se le permitiera entrar en la habitación, casi saltando de un pie al otro.

"Entra mi amor," respondió a la vez que una sonrisa de placer se dibujaba en su rostro, "sabes que no es necesario que llames cada vez que quieras entrar. Este es nuestro hogar y no andamos con tantas formalidades como en el resto de la mansión."

"Lo sé, cariño…" indicó la chica, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de su espalda, "¡No quiero que te asustes si entro como un tornado; puede ser que todos tus papeles salgan volando de tus manos como de costumbre!"

"Creo que mi pobre corazón ya se ha repuesto de todos esos sustos, Candy…" se carcajeó divertido, cerrando la ultima carpeta con una mirada satisfecha, "¡Lo único que me asusta estos días es un grito a medianoche de Anthony! Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso ya es hora de su siesta? "

"Esta dormidito como un angelito…" murmuro con un jadeo sugerente, acerándose a su esposo con las manos detrás de su espalda, "por eso estoy aquí… te traigo un regalo."

"¿Un regalo? ¿Cuál es la ocasión? ¡Por favor no me digas que olvide nuestro aniversario!" exclamo el rubio, abriendo sus ojos de par en par horrorizado.

"¡No es nuestro aniversario! Y tú lo sabes mejor que yo porque fuiste tú quien lo recordó el año pasado mientras yo lo olvide por completo!" declaro la rubia sumamente divertida al observar la expresión de pánico reflejada en el rostro de su esposo, "La verdad es que lo que te traigo fue un regalo de bodas de la abuela Marta… me lo dio un día antes de nuestra boda pero nunca lo vi hasta que volvimos de nuestra luna de miel… y para entonces yo no estaba de humor para mostrártelo."

"¿Un regalo que no abrimos juntos Candy? ¡Me intrigas! ¿Y cómo fue que lograste mantener este secreto por tanto tiempo, mi amada esposa?" se rió Albert nuevamente, conociendo la intensa curiosidad de su mujer y su inhabilidad natural de poder guardar un secreto.

"Bueno… lo tienes que abrir y veras con tus propios ojos por qué no fui capaz de mostrártelo cuando volvimos de nuestra luna de miel."

Sin más demora, la joven esposa produjo el paquete misterioso que sostenía detrás de su espalda, colocando el regalo sobre el regazo de su marido.

"Aquí esta..." dijo mientras sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir un matiz carmesí profundo, "no sé por qué la abuela de Patty compro esto... pero créeme... de todas las personas que conocemos ella sería la única lo suficientemente valiente como para adquirir tal cosa en primer lugar."

Albert desató el listón negro de terciopelo suave, cuidadosamente desplegando el pañuelo de seda roja envolviendo un objeto duro y rectangular. En su regazo yacía una hermosa copia forrada en cuero del famoso "Kamasutra"... el libro prohibido del amor sagrado.

El hormigueo en su entrepierna se convirtió en un golpeteo al hojear las páginas gloriosas de ese libro, prestando atención a las ilustraciones exquisitamente explícitas que acompañaban la escritura de oro.

"¿Este fue el regalo de bodas de la abuela Marta, Candy?" dijo tragando en seco cuando la voz por fin volvió a su boca, "¿Y no me lo habías mostrado todo este tiempo?"

"Si… disculpa, mi amor…" respondió observando fascinada la reacción de su esposo a cada nueva imagen, "la verdad es que como me lo dio personalmente lo deje en mi gaveta, y cuando nos fuimos de viaje lo olvide por completo. Y después, cuando volvimos, bueno… tu sabes… ya estaba embarazada y sintiéndome terrible. Lo encontré cuando estaba buscando mi caja de tesoros… y me parece que ya es tiempo que lo leamos juntos, ¿No crees?"

"¿O sea que ya lo leíste?" pregunto Albert fijando su mirada en el rostro enrojecido de su amada, sumamente curioso de observar su reacción.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no… bueno… es decir… no lo leí pero le di una hojeada cuando lo encontré ayer… y recordé muchas cosas de nuestra luna de miel," confeso la joven, sus orejas ya ardiendo de vergüenza al recordar los gemidos de placer casi inhumanos que Albert extrajo de ella durante esas noches donde solo durmieron cubiertos con la calidez de sus cuerpos enredados.

"Algunas de estas posiciones me parecen familiar… especialmente esta: el broche. Recuerdo muy bien que tus pies en mi pecho me hicieron temblar…¡pero de frio! ¡Estaban tan helados que parecían marquetas de hielo y casi me matas de hipotermia!" admitió Albert con una mirada picara en su rostro, "Pero también recuerdo que los calenté muy bien y luego tuvieron la misma temperatura que el resto de tu cuerpo…"añadió subiendo y bajando sus cejas rápidamente de una manera sugerente y juguetona.

"¡No escuche que te quejaras de mis pies cuando estabas encima de mí!" respondió Candy, dándole a su esposo una palmadita juguetona en el hombro y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, "Además, el resto de nuestra luna de miel fue inolvidable por razones más… estimulantes," alegó a la vez que lentamente empezó a desabotonar la blusa de su vestido verde.

"¡Candy! ¿Qué haces, mi amor? ¿Y Anthony?"

"Ya te lo dije… dormidito como un angelito. Y lo estará por lo menos durante una hora… ¡así que no te quedes ahí sentado como una estatua! Creo que existen muchas posiciones en este libro que aun no hemos explorado".

Ni corto ni perezoso, Albert desabrocho su cinturón y pantalones, tomando a su joven esposa por el trasero debajo de sus faldas.

"¡Candy! ¡No llevas bragas puestas!" exclamo Albert, mientras su miembro súbitamente cobraba vida con esa simple declaración de hechos.

"Te dije… por una hora no soy nada más que tu amante, y esto dispuesta a aprovechar mi tiempo de la manera más eficaz y placentera...preferiblemente sin bragas. Pero creo que estás hablando mucho, Albert Ardley… me parece que tu boca debería de estar ocupada en otros menesteres…" y acercándose a la cabeza de su marido, lo tomo por el cuello para llevar sus magníficos pechos a la boca hambrienta de su amado.

Albert tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no correrse en el acto, probando con avaricia la sedosa textura de piel de Candy. Finalmente, esos pechos que casi lo habían conducido hasta el borde de la locura estaban en su boca; sus manos los estaban acariciando, suavemente al principio, pero con más fuerza y necesidad a medida que el dolor en su ingle incrementaba después de cada lengüetada sobre los pezones color rosa.

"Me parece que tienes mucha ropa…" gimió cuando aparto su boca de los pechos turgentes, "Necesito tenerte desnuda en mis brazos si es que deseas repasar la posición del águila… o el broche… lo que desees hacer será una orden para mí."

"Estaba pensando en algo nuevo… que te parece esta: se llama tominagi o congreso apoyado, y podemos hacerlo contra la puerta," sugirió con un guiño a la vez que señalaba con su dedo una imagen en el libro.

Candy se deshizo de su vestido a la vez que observaba como su esposo diestramente mandaba sus finos pantalones y ropa interior volando a través de la habitación, su miembro expuesto obviamente excitado más de su límite, cada vena pulsátil robando un gemido de aprobación de los labios de la rubia. Su esposo era un hombre muy bien dotado… y ella era la feliz recipiente de su pasión y habilidad en el dormitorio.

Sin decir palabra, Albert tomo a Candy por la cintura y elevo sus caderas para encontrar las suyas, apoyando a su esposa con sus poderosos muslos y clavando su liviano cuerpo contra la puerta.

Casi sin el preámbulo, Albert introdujo su excitado miembro dentro de los pliegues sedosos que goteaban a la expectativa: su esposa estaba tan mojada que fue capaz de deslizar su virilidad palpitante y larga profundamente dentro de ella sin queja alguna. Lejos de perturbarse, la invasión repentina sirvió para excitar a Candy aún más y un gemido ronco de placer, parecido al ronroneo satisfecho de un gato, se escapo de sus labios al sentir el suave golpeteo de las embestidas impacientes de su marido en su lugar más íntimo.

Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas varoniles para mayor apalancamiento y al hacerlo despertó una oleada de movimientos primordiales en su marido, quien estaba completamente ciego, sordo y mudo a nada que no fuera el lugar cálido y resbaladizo entre las piernas de su esposa. Su masculinidad dura y palpitante estaba completamente envuelta en la cálida estrechez que era el cuerpo de Candy, quien al apretar sus nalgas lo incitaba a perderse más en la locura que era estar dentro de ella.

Con su miembro firmemente encajado dentro de su esposa hasta la raíz, Albert sentía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la vida. Su bella y sexy mujer se retorcía contra su pelvis con pericia, cada movimiento enviando una ráfaga ardiente de pasión a lo largo de su cuerpo entero: desde sus testículos hasta la coronilla.

"Candy… no sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer el amor de esta manera…" murmuro entre jadeos contra el oído de su esposa, "cada vez que estoy dentro de ti es especial… pero verte así, sentir que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti… ¡Quiero explotar dentro de ti una y otra vez hasta que ya no pueda más! Y cuando me aprietas dentro de ti… siento que podría morir de felicidad en cualquier momento."

"Yo también te deseo, mi amor… sueño con verte desnudo, tu miembro vibrando de deseo por mí. Quiero probarlo, besarlo, exprimirlo con mi boca, sintiendo tu sabor en mi lengua… y cuando estés a punto de correrte quiero montarte y llegar al clímax juntos de esa manera…" gimió la rubia, sintiendo como cada embestida de las caderas de su marido provocaban una nueva ola de placer en su interior.

"Si sigues hablando así voy a ocupar tu boca exactamente de la manera que tan gráficamente deseas, mi amor… oh Candy…" respondió Albert con su rostro completamente ruborizado, tratando de no correrse inmediatamente al imaginar su miembro erecto entre esos labios carmesí de su esposa.

"Oh Albert… si sigues moviendo tus caderas de esa manera me voy a correr… ¡Dios mío! Juro que puedo sentir como cada vena frota un punto de éxtasis dentro de mí… estas tan duro, mi amor… ¡Quiero más!" gimió Candy, su ojos verdes oscureciendo a medida que cada oleada recorriendo su cuerpo se convertía en una tormenta de lujuria.

"¡Candy… si me estrechas más con tus piernas y sigues apretando tu trasero me voy a correr dentro de ti en menos de treinta segundos… y aun no quiero terminar! Estas tan sedosa y ardiente, quiero permanecer enterrado en tu interior toda la tarde y…"

Incapaz de terminar su frase, Albert acelero sus movimientos ya que cada embestida lo acercaba más y más a ese punto donde derramaría su ser en los suaves pliegues que lo esperaban ansiosos, mojados y sedosos…

"¡Candy!" mascullo Albert entre dientes, apresurando sus embestidas para acompasar la leve sensación pulsátil creciendo dentro del cuerpo de su esposa que parecía masajear su miembro con fervor.

Con gotas de sudor bañando su frente, Albert fijó su mirada en los ojos de su esposa, sonriendo mientras aceleraba su ritmo, sabiendo que con cada movimiento su clímax estaba cerca. Ella clavo su mirada en su rostro y al hacerlo él perdió toda noción de tiempo y lugar, completamente inmerso en los ojos profundamente verdes que parecían mirar hasta el último rincón de su alma. Ella era su esposa… su compañera… su amante en todo sentido de la palabra y jamás desearía estar en otro lugar que no fuera entre sus brazos, a no ser que fuera entre sus piernas…

Súbitamente la puerta en la que ambos estaban apoyados se movió contra sus cuerpos con tal fuerza que Albert casi perdió el equilibro y su concentración por la interrupción tan repentina, derramándose por completo antes de tiempo dentro de la joven rubia que tenía en sus brazos.

"¿Candy? ¿Albert? ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¡Escuche unos alaridos! ¿Están bien?" pregunto Archie tratando de empujar la puerta con mas fuerza para entreabrirla, "¿Qué diablos pasa con esta puerta? ¿Por qué está atascada?"

"Al…." grito Candy tratando desesperadamente de ahogar su gemido a la vez que sentía como la primera oleada de su orgasmo la azotaba desde lo más profundo de su interior, haciendo que su clítoris pulsara con el ritmo de cada latido de su desbocado corazón.

"¿Candy? ¿Albert? ¿Están ahí? Anthony también está gritando a todo pulmón y los he estado llamando durante quince minutos," declaro Archie claramente preocupado desde el otro lado, tratando de forcejear la puerta un poco más para asomar su rostro por la rendija, "¡Contéstenme por favor! ¿Están bien? Voy a entrar…"

"¡NO!", gritaron los dos rubios en coro a la vez que Albert le dio un firme empujón a dicha puerta casi aplastando la nariz del pobre chico. Separando sus cuerpos de su íntimo acoplamiento, los jóvenes corrieron de un lado a otro recogiendo sus ropas dispersas alrededor de la habitación apresuradamente.

"¡Quédate afuera si no deseas quedar psicológicamente dañado de por vida, Archivald Cornwell!" advirtió Albert en una voz grave, tratando desesperadamente de poner la pierna derecha dentro de sus pantalones sin romperlos, "¡Lo digo en serio Archie! ¡No empujes ni gires la manija en la puerta o te vas a arrepentir, de eso me encargo yo!"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Archie al escuchar una leve maldición y el ruido de tela rasgándose, "¡Dios mío! ¡No me digas! ¿En el estudio? ¿No saben para lo que es el dormitorio? ¡Son un par de cochinos! ¡Voy a sacar a Anthony de su cuna! ¡Los estaré esperando en su sala de estar!" añadió disgustado por la falta de decoro y cordura en ese par de rubios, murmurando entre dientes que obviamente la obligación de mantener el buen nombre de los Ardley caerían sobre sus hombros cuando se casara con Annie: ¡esa pareja simplemente no tenía remedio! ¡Habrase visto semejante cosa… relaciones sexuales a plena luz del día y fuera del dormitorio! Si la tía abuela lo supiera seguramente le daría apoplejía.

Archie sacó a Anthony de su cuna, quien al ver a su tío favorito alzo sus bracitos y comenzó a balbucear encantado, jugando con el elegante pañuelo de seda que adornaba el fino traje de Archie.

"Tus padres no tienen remedio, ¿sabes Anthony?" declaro con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus perfectos labios masculinos, "Apuesto que tu serás el primero de muchos chiquillos corriendo en ese mausoleo. Claro… si quieres primitos tendrás que esperar un par de años, ya que tía Annie y yo vamos a esperar. No te ofendas… eres muy lindo y gracioso, pero un poco chillón. Tu tía y yo vamos a gozar de una larga luna de miel antes de disfrutar los deleites de la vida familiar. No queremos ser como tus padres, quienes no satisficieron todas sus necesidades primordiales antes de que tú llegaras. Gracias a Dios todavía no entiendes que tus padres son un par de cochinos salvajes…" añadió con un guiño, llevando al pequeño en sus brazos hacia la sencilla sala de estar de los Ardley.

La pareja entró en la sala, todavía con sus rostros enrojecidos y sus ropas ligeramente desaliñadas. Albert tuvo que cambiar sus pantalones, ya que rompió los que llevaba en su prisa mientras trataba de vestirse.

"Ambos están enfermos... ¡es mediodía y un día de trabajo para ti, Albert! Por lo menos, ¿no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas en el dormitorio?" rió efusivamente mientras se regocijaba en la vergüenza coloreando los semblantes de la pareja.

"¡Esperar a que tengas un bebé dictando las cosas en tu hogar y luego júzganos, Archibald!" exclamó Albert, poniendo su brazo alrededor de cintura de su esposa, "no te esperaba tan temprano, así que eres tu quien debería disculparse por interrumpir el primer momento de paz y tranquilidad que hemos tenido en meses."

"¡Enfermos… ustedes simplemente son un par de salvajes!" acertó Archie en un tono burlón, "Afortunadamente Annie y yo hemos decidido esperar a tener hijos, así que tendremos tiempo de disfrutar plenamente de esa faceta en nuestras vidas sin obstáculos."

"Los hijos no son obstáculos, Archie" reclamo la rubia, acercándose hacia Anthony quien estaba jugando divinamente en la alfombra con el pañuelo empapado de baba de su tío, "cada uno es una bendición. Recuerda que por el momento ningún método para prevenir un embarazo es infalible, a menos que quieras practicar abstinencia total" añadió la rubia con un guiño pícaro al observar el rostro pálido de su primo.

"No lo molestes Candy…" se carcajeo Albert, tomando al pequeño Anthony de los brazos de su mujer, "¿Acaso no te das cuenta que Archie se muere por largase de luna de miel con Annie? No le hagas caso a mi esposa, Archie, hoy esta mas graciosa y juguetona de lo normal."

"Ustedes son toda una aberración contra las buenas costumbres de la sociedad… no me sorprendería en lo mínimo si terminan con media docena de chiquillos rubios y pecosos corriendo por doquier," refunfuño Archie, un tanto inconfortable por el obvio magnetismo sexual que ambos rubios exudaban cada vez que estaban juntos en ese pequeño apartamento, "Albert, si no te molesta necesito llevar todas las carpetas tan pronto como sea posible. Esta noche tenemos que acotar el menú final para la boda y necesito regresar de la oficina lo más pronto posible para arreglarme."

"¡Claro… comprendo muy bien tu dilema…!" exclamó Albert, soltando una sonora carcajada, "aunque debo advertirte que sería de mala educación verte mejor que tu bella prometida."

"Ríete…" bufo Archie de buen humor, "pero esta noche yo dormiré profundamente en mi cama después de una excelente cena y tu tendrás a ese pequeño Ardley chillando a todo pulmón en tu oído en la madrugada."

"¿Sabes? Te deseo mellizos…" respondió Albert girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su oficina con su hijo balbuceando en sus brazos.

0o0o0o0o0

Nueve meses después otro pequeño regalo apareció en la familia Ardley, esta vez en la forma de un pequeño angelito de ojos verdes que sus padres llamaron William Patrick Ardley, en honor a su madrina Patricia Cornwell, quien con sus seis meses de embarazo lucia radiante al lado de su esposo Stear.

Desafortunadamente Annie y Archie no pudieron asistir al bautizo del pequeño Patrick seis semanas después del nacimiento, ya que Annie comenzó a tener dolores de parto y dio a luz a un par de niñas preciosas ese mismo día, Annabel y Charlotte Cornwell.

Por supuesto… Candy había compartido el regalo de la abuela Marta con su amiga Annie, la cual estudio cuidadosamente cada página antes de marcharse a su luna de miel. Gracias a esas minuciosas consideraciones, su marido, quien disfruto de la más excitante luna de miel imaginable, no dudo en incitar la pasión que había encontrado en su esposa una vez que regresaron a casa.

Y fue así, que un día cuando la pasión nuevamente cegó todos sus sentidos, Archie fue sorprendido por su hermano Stear repasando la posición del 'águila' con su esposa Annie sobre el inmenso escritorio en la biblioteca Ardley… el lugar preciso donde las gemelas fueron concebidas.

Meses después, cuando llego el turno de Patty y Stear de conocer el poder apasionado del valioso regalo de los Ardley, los jóvenes descubrieron el placer del 'águila' en su luna de miel… y en el solárium de la mansión en Lakewood.

Esa vez no hubieron primos ni hermanos que los interrumpieran… solo la anciana tía abuela quien al escuchar unos gemidos despavoridos a media noche, se dirigió hacia esa habitación en su camisón y con una vela, únicamente para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos a punto de salir rebotando fuera de sus orbitas mientras dos cuerpos desnudos se tropezaban tratando de cubrirse apresuradamente con las batas que habían descartado a cierta distancia.

Después de revivir a la pobre tía con la ayuda de sales y una criada, la pareja Cornwell decidió confinar sus experiencias al dormitorio y el libro quedo guardado en un lugar secreto en la gran biblioteca familiar.

Sin embargo, como por arte de magia, cada vez que una pareja sacaba ese libro de su escondite secreto, nueve meses después un nuevo regalo de carne y hueso aparecía en la familia Ardley; el águila en el emblema de los Ardley cobrando un nuevo significado para todos los jóvenes de la familia de la noche a la mañana.

Y fue así que súbitamente la mansión Ardley se vio nuevamente llena de risas y juegos infantiles, gracias en parte a un regalo especial… un regalo prohibido para muchos que la joven rubia compartió ávidamente con sus amigas para el deleite de sus respectivos esposos.

0o0o0o0

FIN


End file.
